lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Paintings and Predictions
Paintings and Predictions is the eleventh episode of The Lion Guard. Disney Press Synopsis Believing that Rafiki's paintings predict the future, Bunga enlists the rest of the Lion Guard to save Kion from danger. Plot The Lion Guard find a distressed gazelle. Ono reports that they have their hoof stuck in a large rock. To help the gazelle, Kion asks Beshte to move the rock whilst Bunga pulls the hoof out. They do so, but the force sends Bunga and the gazelle rolling down a steep slope. Before they fall off the edge, Kion and Bunga rescue the gazelle, just before Ono predicts a storm. As the storm erupts, the Lion Guard return to the Lair of the Lion Guard to escape the tempest. As Bunga messes around, he notices Rafiki painting in the lair. He marvels as Rafiki uses his staff to make the paintings come to life and, when Rafiki leaves, uses the staff for his own amusement. He watches a painting of some zebras run towards a rock formation, narrowly missing the top rock as they run towards it. As he's doing so, Ono reports that there's a zebra stampede. Kion calls for the Guard to come together, and they leave. At the scene, Ono reports that the zebras are heading straight for a family of hyraxes, and the Guard take immediate action to stop them. Bunga also notices that a set of rocks in the distances bears a striking resemblance to the ones he saw in Rafiki's painting. He becomes concerned and voices that concern to Beshte, who helps him leap onto Thurston's head as the honey badger attempts to halt the zebra herd. Sure enough, the rock falls down, though Fuli is able to divert the zebra away and calm them down. When Beshte asks Bunga how he knew that would happen, Bunga offers to show him back in the lair, leaving Kion to question what caused the distress. It is revealed that the source of the herd's fear was a boom noise, which Ono deducts was the storm. He informs the zebra that the storm is gone and that it is now safe for them to return home. After Thurston forgets where home is, Kion asks Ono to guide them. Nearby, Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu watch intently. They decide to follow the zebra home, expressing their love of how they panic and run along the way. Meanwhile, back in the lair, Rafiki has run out of mango paint and leaves his staff behind. Bunga shows Beshte how he knew about the falling rock. Beshte is amazed, and soon notices another painting which looks suspiciously like Kion, hanging on a tree branch. Bunga starts the animation but stops it as Kion begins to fall, fearful of what happens next. They decide to make sure that the event never takes place, and rush off, with Bunga spilling some paint as they pass Rafiki along the way. Back with the zebra herd, Ono has successfully guided the zebras to their home. He is about to leave when Janja's plan goes a little awry and the hyenas charge into the herd. With no time to lose, Ono quickly returns to Pride Rock where the rest of the Guard are discussing Bunga's recent findings. With Kion disbelieving Bunga and Beshte's claim, the Guard rush to the scene after Ono informs them of the new situation. Although Bunga wishes to discuss it further, Kion rejects the claim again, telling him that there's no time for it. After their arrival, Kion orders Ono to calm the zebras and the rest of the Guard to take care of Cheezi and Chungu whilst he takes care of Janja. Beshte is able to block Cheezi and Chungu, who are so busy boasting about their 'success' that they miss the hippo entirely. Nearby, Kion leaps onto a tree branch sticking out from some stones. Worried, Bunga leaps onto him, causing them both to fall on Janja as he passes below. The hyenas retreat, and Kion questions what Bunga was doing. Before he gets an answer, the honey badger dashes over to Beshte and the pair discuss the event. Since Bunga was the one who pushed him, the pair begins to wonder if it wasn't the right tree. Although glad that there are no trees back in the lair, Ono flies down to report that three zebras are missing and that he has located them on the other side of Maji Baridi Falls. The Guard set off. Bunga is terrified to see so many trees around them. He even mistakes Ushari for a tree branch and accidentally upsets him as he attempts to save Kion from tripping over him. Fuli becomes suspicious of their actions, and Bunga explains everything to her along the way. Noticing that Kion is near another tree branch, Fuli rushes in to save him. Bunga trips over a tree branch himself, which causes himself and Beshte to fall alongside their friends. Kion becomes angry, though Ono announces that he has found the zebras and also knows a shortcut. Bunga makes an announcement of his own, that he knows as a shorter shortcut than Ono's. Whilst swimming across a lake, Ono questions their behavior, as their shortcut is not actually a shortcut. Fuli explains everything, and Ono agrees to help. Whilst they have been talking, Kion has climbed onto a tree branch which leads to the zebras. Led by Ono, the Guard attempt to 'save' Kion, but wind up collapsing nearby. Although Bunga pleads with Kion to understand, Kion once again refuses the theory that Rafiki's paintings predict the future. As Beshte backs up from sitting on Fuli, he accidentally knocks a rock which frightens the zebras into the water nearby. Ono is horrified to reveal that they are headed for a waterfall. Kion sees a nearby branch and plans to use his Roar of the Elders to push the water back, much to his friends' dismay. Regardless, Kion carefully climbs onto the branch and uses his Roar to blast the water backward, saving the zebras. On his way back, Kion gives his friends a scare as he almost falls off, though he safely lands on the rocks nearby. They return to The Lair of the Lion Guard, where Rafiki explains that Bunga had been watching the zebra clip backward. Bunga questions the painting of Kion, though Rafiki further explains that the painting is not of Kion, but of Nala's Father when he was a cub. He shows the Guard the full animation, which involves Nala's Father falling off the branch but being saved by the Lion Guard of his time. Rafiki does show a painting of Bunga which does predict the future, however. Bunga's enthusiasm is destroyed when it is revealed that he will be cleaning the mess he made. Rafiki hands Bunga some leaves to clean up with, and as he does his duty, Bunga comments that he preferred the other paintings. Rafiki and the Guard share a laugh as the honey badger continues to clean. Appearances Characters Locations Groups Animals References fr:Peintures et Prédictions Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Media